Salesman
by Lucifer's Girlfriend
Summary: Mike's new song has a meaning behind it that no one would ever guess.


_Finally done_, Mike Nesmith thought to himself after finishing the lyrics to his latest song. He smiles at the finished product reminding him of that experience from so long ago. He was proud of the fact that he would be the only one who truly knew what it was about. He always was cleaver at hiding the true meaning of his song lyrics. "Hey Pete, I got a new song to go over with you. I want you to check out the lyrics before we put the music to it." Peter took the paper from Mike and began reading as Mike once again remembered it's origin.

At 17 years old nothing seemed to be going the way Mike planned it. He was frustrated with his simple life in Texas and longed to experience the world and what it had to offer first hand. After a week of debating he decided to go with his gut and hitchhike out to California to see what life is all about. He said goodbye to his Mama and set out on the journey of a lifetime. It took him three weeks to finally reach Malibu and most of the money he had left home with was gone.

Living on the streets led Mike to meet many different types of people, but he was still lonely. He needed a companion. After a long day of busking he decided he would buy himself some company. He had been making a decent amount of money playing his guitar down at the train station and he wanted to treat himself, even if only for a night. The guitar was the only possession he had brought along from Texas. He couldn't bring himself to part with it.

Walking down the dimly lit street he had become quite accustomed to, Mike knew he would find what he was looking for. He past girl after girl each prettier and more inviting than the next, but still _not quite right. _He was beginning to worry he wouldn't find the right one and was about to turn back when he spotted a girl sitting on the curb, dragging from a cigarette. She was wearing a pair of torn fishnet stockings, a pair of shorts and a tank top that left her midriff bare. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast from her dark brown curls. She looked up at him as he approached her and he noticed her eyes were a startling shade of bright blue, making her look almost innocent in the pale moonlight. _Almost. _There was a darkness lurking in their depths, a darkness that comes only from years of living on the street.

The girl quickly shook the darkness from her eyes and smiled at Mike. She slowly stood up and only then did he notice that she was very tiny. The top of her head barely reached his chest. Everything about her intrigued him as his eyes swept over her. If it weren't for the way her outfit clung to her curves he would have thought her a child. Well, that and the flash of darkness he had seen in her eyes.

"You looking for a good time or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" The girl took one last drag from her cigarette and flicked it into the street before shifting her gaze back to Mike. He remained silent as she closed the distance between them. "Let's make this a little easier, huh? What's your name?" He looked down at her, momentarily entranced by her eyes, and whispered "Mike, what's yours?" She flashed him a stunning smile and replied, "Zoey. Are you looking to do some business Mike?" A quiet "Yes" was his only response.

Zoey took Mike's hand and led him down the dark street to a decaying building about a block from where Mike had found her. She unlocked the door and quickly pushed him inside, looking around her before closing the door behind them. Mike found himself standing in a tiny apartment furnished only with a small table and a bed. As he looked around he heard Zoey clear her throat and he turned his attention back to her. "So what'll it be? Hand job? Blow job? Sex? Or are you lookin for something more… exciting?" He was surprised at her cavalier attitude to the whole situation. She made it seem more and more like a business transaction than a sexual experience. _Although I guess for her it is business._ He narrowed his eyes at her, taking in the shape of her body once more. "Sex." She smirked at him "$100, up front." Mike paid her and after tucking the money away she pushed him down onto the bed.

Quickly Zoey sat on top of him, shedding her shirt. "Here's the rules, you can touch me wherever you want and you get to choose where you blow your load. If at any time you make me feel uncomfortable we're done. Got it?" Mike wrapped his arms around her upper body, deftly divesting her of her bra. "I got it," he said as he lowered his mouth onto one of her nipples. He sucked greedily causing Zoey to gasp. She pushed him back down, unbuttoning his shirt before he could protest. When the shirt was in a heap on the floor, she moved lower to his belt. Unbuckling it with ease she made short work of his pants and boxers which joined his shirt on the floor. She shed her shorts and stockings before climbing back on top of him. "How do you want it?" He smirked up at her, "I want you to ride me, just as you are." Reaching down to her shorts she pulled out a condom and placed it on the tip of Mike's already leaking cock before lowering her mouth to it and putting it on the rest of the way. As she pulled her lips away she smiled up at him. "You ready?" He could only nod.

Zoey impaled herself on Mike's hard cock and began to rock back and forth with earnest, making him fill her pussy completely. She grabbed Mike's hands and placed them on her hips, "You control it. I know that's what you want." Mike grinned, _how does she know? _Then all though was lost as he pounded into her with all he had. It had been such a long time he knew he wouldn't last, but he still felt he needed to get her off too. He pulled her body down flush with his and began to suck on her neck. He angled himself so that his cock rubbed against her pleasure button with every stroke. Zoey started mewling deep in her throat. Mike pushed a hand between their bodies and began rubbing her clit with his finger. Zoey moaned loudly and grasped out at Mike's chest, pinching his nipples roughly as she cried out her climax. Zoey bit down lightly on the sweet spot just behind Mike's ear sending a chill down his spine that went straight to his cock, making it pulse inside of her. She rubbed her pussy against Mike in time with his motions. He thrust into her three more times before gasping, "Zoey, I'm gonna cum!" She smiled down at his disheveled form and asked, "Where do you want it?" "In your mouth."

The sex had been mind-blowing, but watching Zoey remove the condom and wrap her lips around his aching cock did him in. He tangled his fingers into her hair, looked her in the eyes and shot his hot load straight down her throat as she smiled around his cock and swallowed everything he had to give. When it was all over Zoey handed Mike his clothes, threw her own back on and led Mike back to the door. As he turned to walk away she caught his elbow. "Come back and see me sometime _friend_," she flashed him her full, bright smile and winked at him before closing the door. As Mike walked back he contemplated the business exchange that had just occurred and his multi-talented "salesman" _well, saleswoman._

Peter finished reading Mike's new song and looked to him with confusion, "Mike, what exactly is this song about?"

"What do you think it's about?" Mike shot back with a grin.

"It sounds like it's about a drug dealer."

Then it's about a drug dealer shotgun." Mike smiled and winked at Peter before walking away, leaving him more confused than before he asked.

_Salesman where you gonna go sell all of your goods today_

_Salesman gonna walk along the streets, see friends along the way_

_Oh salesman with your wooden cart that you push along while you walk_

_Hey salesman with your secret goods that you push while you talk_

_You always wear a smile…_

Mike smiled once more to himself, at his very special memory of Zoey.


End file.
